


Wings

by Yumemikki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Blood, Grinding, Injury, M/M, Youkai Natsume Takashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumemikki/pseuds/Yumemikki
Summary: I was drawing this picture and I got inspired to write thisso this is a thing now I guess





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I was drawing this picture and I got inspired to write this  
> so this is a thing now I guess

Matoba was out hunting for a youkai that was causing a disturbance in the area around his estate. Apparently this youkai was very quick and hard to catch. As the exorcist was wandering about the forest looking for the troublemaker, something white flashed past the corner of his eye. He turned swiftly in the direction of the flash and drew his bow back, shooting whatever he saw. He heard a pained scream and then saw what appeared to be an angel falling out of the canopy of trees above. With a loud thud, the exorcist rushed over to investigate.

What he found truly seemed to be an angel. Lying on his side, bloodied wings with the arrow stuck in one curled around his thin frame. He slowly propped himself up. When their eyes met, Matoba was breathless. Golden amber eyes stared into his soul, with delicate, silky blonde hair falling around them. Stuck in a trance, he forgot why he was even there.

The silence was broken by a sharp voice, “What do you want, Matoba Seiji?”

“I...” Awakened from the trance, Matoba frantically searched for words. “I’m sorry; I became lost in the beauty of your eyes. Are you alright?” He inquired.

“Do I look alright?” the youkai hissed, turning his body away from the exorcist as if trying to show him the wounds he suffered.

“I’m sorry, little angel; do you mind if I carry you to my estate and tend to your wounds? You are not the one I came here to seal away.”

The youkai was confused by this proposal, but still very skeptical. Feeling the stinging from the arrow that had pierced his wing and the pain in his legs from the fall, he considered his situation. He decided it was in his best interest to comply for now. Hesitantly, he nodded. Matoba came closer, and kneeled down beside him on the ground. He gently slipped one arm under Natsume’s knees and the other on his back under the wings, being careful not to cause him anymore pain. The youkai was not pleased about this situation, but he continued to sit still while the exorcist carried him towards the estate.

When they got there, Matoba gently sat the winged youkai on a low level bed. The room was full of different bottles of medicines and other things. Feeling apprehensive of what might be done to him, the blonde sat silently and waited.

Matoba grabbed various things off of the shelves and then sat down at the foot of the bed. “Please sit still while I tend to your wounds. It may hurt, but it will feel better soon.” He smiled softly, hoping to ease the youkai’s obvious anxiety. He began by gently rubbing medicine on the bruised legs to reduce the swelling and pain. Pretending to ignore the soft moans coming from the youkai on the bed, he continued tending to him. When he was finished nursing his legs, he got up and sat on the bed behind Natsume. “This will certainly hurt, but please bear with it.” Matoba held the arrow in place then took large clippers and cut the head and tail off. He carefully pulled the remaining wood from the wound, causing the youkai to cry out in pain. He softly whispered apologies as Natsume cried.

“Feel free to rest here for now, I must return to work.” Matoba stood up and turned his back to the bed. “I will be back in the evening.”

The exorcist left the room, and the youkai fell on his side. He was so exhausted from all of the pain; he quickly fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up, he was met with the man in dark robes by his side.

“Oh, you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m fine...” Natsume said with a drowsy voice. He reached up to scratch his neck, feeling something that wasn’t there before. “Huh?” He looked down. There was a collar with a seal and a leash attached to it. Dread set in on him. “What is this?!”

“Ah, I put that on you just in case you decided to run away. I can’t have such a beautiful youkai like you wandering around these woods with those injuries, now can I?”

Coming to his senses a bit more, he looked around, realizing they were no longer in the same room that he fell asleep in. “Where are we?” He asked.

“This is my room.” Matoba told him. “I wanted to keep a close eye on you, so I decided to keep you here, with me.”

“I see...” Natsume became lost in thought, examining the situation he found himself in. It could be worse. He could have been sealed away by this exorcist, but instead he treated his wounds and was keeping him in a comfortable room. With the collar sealed so that he couldn’t take it off, he had no choice but to accept his fate for now. He turned toward the exorcist, seeing an unexpected sight. His face lit up bright red. “What are you-?!”

“Hm? I’m changing into my nightwear, of course.” Matoba smirked. “Do you like what you see?” He teased.

He became even more flustered. “O-of course not! I don’t know what was going through your perverted exorcist brain, but I was just surprised! That’s all!”

Matoba hummed, sitting himself on the bed. He grabbed the youkai’s hips and pulled his small, thin frame into his lap. He tenderly ran his hand up Natsume’s chest, grabbing the thin robe he was wearing and slipping it off of his shoulders, down to his lap. His fingertips lightly trailed up the boy’s side to his shoulder, tickling the nape of his neck, then gently caressing his smooth blonde hair. He tilted his head closer and gently whispered, “Is that really all, my angel?” Their eyes locked.

The youkai froze, forgetting to breathe. What was this feeling? Why was his heart pounding so hard? In this state, he couldn’t think straight. Words wouldn’t come out of his mouth and he couldn’t look away. As Matoba tilted his head and slowly leaned in closer, the blonde’s instincts told him to pull away, but he wouldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. The exorcist’s lips gently brushed against his. What was this feeling rising in the pit of his stomach? He didn’t know, but it didn’t seem too unpleasant. In the heat of the moment he leaned into the other’s lips, reciprocating the movement. He felt so warm inside; he wanted this to last forever. Feeling the other man press into him harder, he began to melt. The feeling of a tongue running over his lips made a small squeak of surprise leave his throat. As Matoba’s tongue squeezed into the parting of his lips, he slightly opened his mouth to take it in.

The moans of pleasure coming from Natsume made Matoba want more. He slowly started to push the blonde to his back on the bed, using his free hand to pull the robes completely off. Running his hands down the beautiful thin legs of the youkai underneath him, he could feel him leaning into his touch. Matoba could feel himself getting hard, while the one below him was already dripping with precum. He moved his hand to finish disrobing himself. Lowering his hips to meet Natsume’s, he started grinding.

Moaning and gasping for air, the youkai wrapped his arms tightly around Matoba’s neck. His hips started moving on their own, rubbing against the other man’s length. Within a short time, Natsume came. Waves of pleasure overcame his entire body, while the exorcist kept grinding on top of him. “Ahh, Matoba!” He moaned, “More... I want more...!”

Matoba was thrilled. He grabbed both of their lengths together and started pumping. Hearing the moans of pleasure become louder from Natsume made Matoba even hotter. Breathing heavy, he picked up the pace.

“Ahhn! Matoba, I’m-!“ The small youkai came again, followed by the exorcist releasing himself onto Natsume’s stomach.

Matoba lingered over the small figure below him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him again. “Was it good?” He asked.

The blonde turned his head away in embarrassment. “I-it was... Okay. I suppose I didn’t dislike it...” He stated, too reluctant to admit how much he enjoyed it.

Matoba chuckled at his blatant dishonesty. He dropped down on his side next to the winged youkai and asked, “Will you give me your name? I would like to keep you for myself.”

Natsume looked at him in shock, uncertain if he heard the exorcist correctly. “My name?” He confirmed. Matoba nodded. The youkai considered this for a moment. He didn’t particularly dislike this exorcist. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay with him forever. He shyly turned his head away, “It... It’s Natsume.”

“Natsume,” Matoba mused, “What a beautiful name. I will treasure it.” He smiled fondly at the youkai next to him. “I suppose we should clean up before we sleep.”

Natsume blushed as he remembered how much of a mess they made. Matoba got up from the bed, unclipped Natsume’s collar, scooped him up off the bed and carried him to the bath. Things were going to be very different from now on, Natsume thought to himself. But in this case, change didn’t seem so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be fluff but it just kept getting more and more spicy, so I just went with it  
> I've never written something like this so I hope it wasn't too terrible lol  
> also I was too lazy to think of a cool title oops


End file.
